


You Get What You Asked For

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Enterprise visits a planet with tidal pools. (2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Archer was fuming. Glaring at Trip, "How long can it take for one Vulcan to get her stuff together and get down here?"

Shrugging and wisely not saying anything, Trip and the others waited in silence. It really hadn't even been 5 minutes since Archer ordered T'Pol to get her winter gear together and get down to the shuttle since she was going with them. Why Tucker didn't know. She wanted to stay, Archer wanted her to goâ€”ordered her to stop her objections and get her stuff together. So they waited. All of themâ€”standing quietly beside Tucker were Hoshi and Security Crewmen Torres and Mantusco.

Finally the doors opened and she finally walked into the Bay, dressed in the cold weather gear he ordered her into and she had a carryall in her hand.

She stopped before Archer, "Captain."

"Sub-Commander. I'm glad you could finally make it." Gesturing to her bag, "What do you have there?"

Ignoring his temper, she replied "Some items I will need on the surface, Captain."

Suspiciously he watched her, "Okay, let's get going."

They all filed in and took their seats. Tucker was piloting and Archer sat beside him. Everyone was extra quiet in the shuttle, the atmosphere between the Captain and the Sub-Commander was as cold as the weather on the planet. 

After they had departed, T'Pol decided to try one more time. 

"Captain. I need to brief you on L'Darna 4 before weâ€”" 

Archer put up his hand, "Sub-Commander, I don't want to hear it. I know you don't want to go, but you're here. I spoke with the L'Darna 4 Council for over an hour and I'm satisfied with what they told me."

"But Captainâ€”" She broke off at his look. She leaned back into her seat and opened her bag. Taking out a sensor, she started taking readings.

Both Archer and Tucker watched her. Tucker leaned over and whispered, "Jon, now I'm really getting nervous. Maybe we should hear what she has to say."

Truthfully so was Archer. He didn't want her to talk him out of going to the planet. He'd been stuck on the ship for a month and was eager to get on-planet. Even one that was cold and snowy. He'd spoken with the planet and found them friendly, helpful and very pleasant. Finally, Council Arden had invited them to come down. 

T'Pol spoke up, "Commander Tucker, please confirm that we are approximately 200K kilometers above the capital city."

He glanced at Archer then the sensors, "Yep, we are. Why?"

Archer looked back at T'Pol. She stood up and looked at him. If she weren't Vulcan, it would have been a glare.

Then she started disrobing. First she removed her coat and then the other outerwear cold weather gear. Then she started on her uniform.

Archer gaped, "T'Pol! What're you doing?" She 'glared' at him again. 

Unemotionally, "Captain, if you would allow Ensign Sato to contact the surface so I may speak with Council?" 

She was standing in the middle of the shuttle in the skivvies that she wore in the decontamination unit and looking unconcerned about it. All the men were definitely looking at her. Archer glared at them and they looked away.

Agreeing, with trepidation. "Ensign."

Hoshi had also gotten concerned. She had been watching T'Pol take her readings and it wasn't adding up to what Arden had told the Captain. She brought up Arden on the small shuttle screen.

Arden was smiling, then he got a look at her, and it faded. 

T'Pol began, "Council Arden, I am Sub-Commander T'Pol. Thank you for your invitation to your planet. I assume that your planet is enjoying the 95-degree sunny weather that it always has."

He grinned like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Ah, Sub-Commander. It was just our little joke. I hope that your Captain isn't angry. We have the loveliest outdoor banquet set-up on the beach in honor of his visit, and yours, of course."

She nodded. "Of course. I am sure that he and the rest of us will enjoy it. We will be landing in 15 minutes.

Smiling again, "Good, good. I suppose I should assume that since you are with them, that they will do what the Vulcans do?"

"Yes, they will. Are your tidal pools still available for visitors?"

Laughing, "Yes, they are. You do know about us, Sub-Commander. Or may I call you T'Pol?"

Nodding, "You may call me T'Pol." 

"Thank you, T'Pol. I hope that you will put in a good word for us with your Captain. We so enjoy a good joke."

Arden looked at T'Pol with a speculative look in his eye and Archer stiffened. "Perhaps you and your Captain would want to join us in our tidal pools."

T'Pol looked at Archer with an arched eyebrow, "Thank you for asking, but I will stay in the visitor's tidal pools. However, I will ask the Captain. We shall now be landing in 10 minutes. T'Pol out."

The shuttle was very quiet. Archer finally said, "Alright. I apologize, T'Pol. Please tell me about L'Darna." He stood up and removed his coat and so did the rest of away team. The only problem was that they weren't wearing their decontamination skivvies underneath it.

She nodded and picked up her carryall opening it up. Archer looked inside and found skivvies and summer shoes.

He finally asked, "Are those for us, T'Pol?"

She nodded then handed Archer his and gave Hoshi the bag to hand out the rest. She had already pulled out a pair of sunglasses and some sandshoes of her own.

"Captain, perhaps Ensign Sato can change in the back if everyone turned away? It would be preferable to have everyone changed before we land."

Nodding he turned away, but not before he pulled her up with them. "All right, please explain."

L'Darna is a planet very much like Risa, except it is warmer, a nudist planet, and they...enjoy playing practical jokes on visitors. It is harmless, but I believe you would find some of the jokes annoying."

Trip snorted. "Nudist?" Glancing at T'Pol, "I hope you brought me some clothes, I have no intention of running around nude on the planet."

Hoshi called out that she was done changing. Archer shook his head, "What about the tidal pool, you didn't want to go into?"

She sat down at the controls when Trip got up to go change. "The L'Darnas are as open about everything as they are about nudity. Council Arden is interested in you. He knew I would not go into their private pools, so the invitation was not to me, it was to you."

Archer had started to pull off his uniform, but he stopped. "Okay. I don't really care about their preferences, but I'm not interested. You know that."

She glanced up at him with an arched eyebrow, then back to the board. He frowned at her. "T'Pol, for the duration of this visit you will be my partner. I don't want anyone getting the idea I'm interested."

Not looking up from the board, "But what if you find a female that you are interested in?"

She didn't see his gaze as it slowly moved over her, thoroughly enjoying the way her skivvies clung to her. "I don't think I will."

Trip called out, "Hey, Jon. You better get back here and change." He went.

Trip came back up and sat in Archer's seat. She landed the shuttle and he cracked opened the shuttle door.

Archer stepped out, followed by T'Pol and then everyone else dressed in their skivvies and sunglasses.

Smiling, Arden stepped forward to shake hands. 

"Captain, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you, and your crew, enjoy your stay with us."

Archer shook hands smiling, then he reached back to pull T'Pol's hand through to rest in the crook of his arm, "Thank you, Council. I think we will." 

It was a good thing that the away team was wearing sunglasses, what Archer had just done shocked them.

Arden watched him take T'Pol's hand and then smiled again. He gestured to a person behind him. "Luka will take you to your accommodations. When you're ready, he'll bring you back to the beach for the banquet." With another smile  
he walked away.

Luka took them to a small compound about a half a block away, showing them to three rooms. He half-bowed and politely told them that he would meet them in front of the compound after they had unpacked.

With an apologetic expression, Archer took T'Pol into one room, gesturing for Tucker and Hoshi to the do same. The security team got the last room.

It was a beautiful room with large French doors and lots of windows. The colors in the room were tan with aquas, greens and blues. Very tranquil, and yet very comfortable. One large room with, yes, only one bed. T'Pol had crossed her arms and looked at him. 

Then with Vulcan logic, said, "Which side of the bed do you want? I recall that you do not snore."

He chuckled in relief, she wasn't going to kill himâ€”yet. "I like the left side." 

They continued looking around the room and discovered that the room was well-stocked and had everything they or any couple would need. After a moment, T'Pol walked out to the patio and stood looking out at the ocean. As slight breeze teased the curtains, Archer came to stand beside her.

Staring at the ocean, then at her, "Very beautiful." As she turned to look at him, he added, "It reminds me of Mexico or Hawaii."

She nodded. "I suggest we change into the bathing suits that are in the room with some wraps. There is sun creme in the bathroom that you should use so you will not burn."

Tilting his head in surprise at her, "Why, T'Pol, I think you're concerned about me."

An arched eyebrow was her response. "What about you, won't you burn?"

"I am Vulcan. It is an arid, desert-type planet with heat in excess of 100 degrees daily. This type of heat and sun is what my skin expects."

Spreading his hands in defeat, "Okay, let me find it. You find the clothes."

They did, she went into the bathroom to change first and came back out.

"Captainâ€”" She changed that to Jonathan at his look, "Jonathan, do not put on your shirt. I will put the creme on your back."

Nodding, he went into the bathroom. Where he froze. 'When did I stop being the captain and become the husband?' Snorting at himself, he quickly changed.

She was finishing rubbing the creme on his back and shoulders when their door opened and Trip and Hoshi walked in.

Archer frowned at them as T'Pol capped the tube and dropped it into a bag she had found. Then she pulled the wrap the multi-hued blue cover she had found around her hips. It matched her navy blue swimsuit. Hoshi was dressed in a similar outfit but in red.

Both Jonathan and Trip were wearing navy and green trunks with an unbuttoned shirt. As he put it on, he asking, "Trip, you don't knock anymore? Where's the security team?"

Shrugging, "Sorry, Jon. Hey, Security's just outside the door, you ready to go to the beach?"

Smiling, "Yeah, let's go." He touched T'Pol's elbow gently to start her on her way out the door. 

They found Luka waiting with the Security Team and he lead them back to the beach. There they found Arden hosting a dinner party. Arden played the gracious host to the hilt, introducing them to the other dinner guests, and getting them drinks and food. Some of the other guests were nude, but most had a scarf draped around them for decoration. 

The sun was setting on the water as they ate and spoke, and it was extremely beautiful and peaceful. During the party, Jonathan kept T'Pol at his side, treating her as he would a woman he was very interested in. He kept touching her arm or back, ensuring she had sufficient drink and food.

At first T'Pol arched an eyebrow at him, trying to determine exactly what he was doing, but eventually she relaxed enough to not mind all of his touching, and he smiled at her as he felt her relax. Grinning he led her around to speak with the other guests.

At first Trip couldn't believe what he were seeing. When Jon first started touching T'Pol, Trip was sure they'd see him tossed in water. But he was even more shocked when he saw T'Pol at first freeze, then slowly relax under his continued gentle touches.

Tilting her head, T'Pol looked at Archer, in a very soft voice, "Captain?"

Leaning towards her, he said in an equally soft voice, "Jonathan."  
"What are you doing, Jonathan? I do not understand."

He smiled at her, "Yes, I think you actually do, T'Pol. I just don't think you want to and that concerns me."

She studied him, then surprising him she leaned towards until she was merely a few inches from his mouth and said, "I do know what you are doing, Jonathan. I do not understand why you are doing it."

He took a deep breath, breathing in her scent. A sensual smile crossed his face, "Because I'm tired of only looking at something I want very much."

"I am Vulcan."

"I've been reading Surak."

"Why?"

"Because."

They continued to move towards each other, in their own private world. Jonathan moved his lips towards her neck and drifted them up in a long slow delicate caress. She didn't push him away.

Initially Security hovered within hearing distance of the Captain and Sub-Commander, but when Archer started talking in a low voice to T'Pol, they felt uncomfortable and went to talk with Tucker.

Mantusco started, "Sir, I believe the Captain and Sub-Commander are safe at the party. With your permission, we will watch from the perimeter."

At first Tucker looked at them. Then he glanced back at Archer and T'Pol where he found Archer actually chuckling at something T'Pol was saying. He blinked and watched again as Archer put his hand on her hip as he turned her to another person coming up to them.

Sighing, "Yeah, alright, but not too far."

Nodding in relief, they pulled back to the perimeter and got themselves some food and juice.

Trip turned to Hoshi as she was finishing up a conversation with a young couple. She moved back to him, "Where's the Captain and T'Pol?"

Pointing them with his chin, "There."

Smiling, "Oh, yeah." She watched Archer continue to flirt with T'Pol. But while T'Pol didn't flirt back, she didn't stop his attentions either. Hoshi continued to smile.

Frowning, Tucker asked, "What are you smilin' about?"

"Them."

"What them?"

Rolling her eyes, "Them them. Those two people who command our ship."

Tucker rolled his eyes and led her over to the Archer and T'Pol, where they stayed for the rest of the party. When night fell, Archer sighed, thinking that the party was over. "Well, I guess we should return to our room for the night."

T'Pol raised an inquiring eyebrow, "Do you wish to retire early this evening?"

"There's more?"

"Yes, there are the tidal pools and more food."

Staring at her, almost challengingly, "Do you want to go to the tidal pools? I thought Vulcan was a desert."

"It is, but I find the water to be calming so I take advantage of oceans, and on this planet, the tidal pools. You will find the tidal pools to be quite like hot springs or perhaps even hot tubs?"

Smirking, "Yes, hot tub is correct. I just can't see you in a hot tub. A spa, yes, hot tub, no.

A thought struck him, "Do you swim?"

"Somewhat. I would not want to swim the channel, though." It took him a moment to remember what that meant and he laughed.

Trip and Hoshi turned around when they heard him. What they saw surprised themâ€”another time where Captain Archer was standing close to Sub-Commander T'Pol and was laughing. Hoshi touched him with her elbow, "Look at how comfortable they are together."

Frowning, "Don't say that. She's a Vulcan. And the Cap'n had to order her down to the planet. Remember how mad he was at her?"

Shaking her head, "Why do you think he was so mad? He normally lets her stay on-board when she asks."

Confused, "What?"

Smirking, "What. The what is that the Captain wanted T'Pol down here with him and he ended up having to order her. You've been watching him for years. How does he treat women he's interested in?"

The confusion slowly dropped from his face and he shook his head. "No, please, don't say that. He wouldn't, he couldn't. She works for him and she's a blasted Vulcan."

Shrugging, "I think he knows that already and I think he's not worried about it anymore."

She took his hand, "Trip, don't get between them over this and don't let this spoil our time together. Please."

He thought for a moment, with a soft smile, "Yeah. They'll get together or not on their own. You're mine this weekend and I intend to take advantage of that."

Suddenly, Archer looked up and waved them over. "Do you want to go to tidal pools?" 

With a brighter smile, "Heck, yes. Let's go! This is a great place. Even them being nude isn't a problem, once you get used to it." Hoshi and Archer laughed at him. T'Pol raised an eyebrow.

During the dinner party Archer noticed how often he caught Luka looking at T'Pol and he was getting fed up with it. When he caught him at it again, he automatically pulled her against him. She looked up questioningly with a hand on his chest as she fell against him. So did Trip and Hoshi, but they quickly erased their surprise.

Archer put a smile on his face, "Okay, lead the way."

They left the party and TPol led them towards the west and the setting sun. After a lovely strolling walk, they came across other guests going to the same place and followed them. Night fell and it was beautiful, with the stars and moons filling the night sky. It was still hot, but not as it was during the day.

They watched as others left the path and finally they came upon some rocks and beyond them it opened up into the tidal pools. They could hear the ocean crashing against the outermost rocks, but the pools were calm, with only small ripples moving through them.

Hoshi moaned in appreciation, "That looks so great." She dropped her wrap and walked straight in. Shrugging with a 'what can I say look,' Trip dropped his shirt and followed her in. 

Jonathan thought T'Pol would be more subdued about it, but she surprised him when she also dropped her wrap and bag and walked into the pool. When she looked back at him, he smiled, dropped his shirt, and caught up with her.

She was right, it was calming. All 4 of them sat on the seats that had been cut into the rocks, just enjoying the warmth seeping into their muscles. Archer dismissed the security team to go enjoy themselves, but to report back at 8am. 

Archer had stretched out and put his arms along the top of the seats, leaning back watching the night sky. He suddenly noticed Luka had followed them and that he was staring at T'Pol -- again.

'This is ridicules. Can't he tell that she's with me?' With that his arm dropped back into the pool, grabbing T'Pol and pulling her against him. She wasn't expecting it and ended up being pulled on his lap.

She looked at him, then around the area. She saw Luka. She slowly, sensuously, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer until she was chest to chest with him.

He was shocked, but far from unpleased, and put his arms around her, holding her firmly against him. She leaned further into him and whispered in his ear, "Jonathan, that man is from Arden's group. He is watching you, not me."

He dropped his head on her shoulder and laughed silently. He looked up, "Well, then let's give him something to watch."

He kissed her. Not gently, not softly. But hardâ€”so there was no doubt about exactly who he wanted. He wasn't sure if she had ever been kissed before, but she would be now, and they'd both remember it. His mouth moved against hers, pushing, demanding entrance into her mouth. After a few seconds she opened her lips and he deepened the kiss. He pulled her around so she was almost laying against the rocks and he on her. The kiss went on and on. One of his hands began to move over her. 

Trip and Hoshi watched, totally stunned. "Oh, boy. I think we need to leave."

The man who was watching, could now report that there wasn't any question about who the Captain was with. He looked at the others, "I can show you the way back to the compound."

Tucker got up, taking one last look, "Yeah, thanks."

A few minutes after they had left, Archer broke off the kiss. "I thought they would never leave." He caressed her under the water and kissed her along her jaw and nibbled down her neck. He slowly pulled back to look at her.

"I, too." She slowly disengaged herself and stood up. 

Archer looked up at her with a question in his eyes, "T'Pol, why didn't you tell me about Arden?"

She picked up her wrap and put it around her shoulders. "Because you get what you ask for." With that she turned around and left.

He watched her leave, with a confused looked on his face. Then a grin crossed it. Getting up, he called out "T'Pol?"


End file.
